Slightly AU Malec
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is a twisted story that came from my own messed up brain. I apologize and I hope you will take the time to read it :) I suck at summaries. Thank you :) AN: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's Alec speaking. So I am sitting comfortably on the pastel couch with the Chairman on my lap shedding white fur all over my dark sweater. I continue stroking the cat that so much resembles his owner. I gaze around the room and remember all that has happened within these walls. I smile at some memories and grimace at others. The Chairman starts purring loudly and he looks up at me with somehow knowing eyes as I take another sip of my perfect coffee. This all may sound perfect with Jace happy with Clary, Magnus and I together, and everyone is happy, right? Except in this version, Magnus Bane is in love with Jace.

I chew on my lip as I hear the door open and close. I continue staring into space until I feel arms around my shoulders. I turn my head up to look at him and his beautiful cat eyes stare back. "How was your day?" He asks without conviction. This is how it has been for a couple weeks now. We pretend that everything is the same as it was before. We pretend. It's like a game. Except I still love him. Breaking me out of my reverie, he adds, "Alec?" He rarely calls me by that. He has always used my full name, unless I tell him not to.

I look up at his defined cheekbones and his dark toned skin. I can't help but want to reach out and touch him, to kiss him, just to be close to him. I fake a smile as he stares down at me. "It was fine," I reply with just as much precision as he does. After a moment of silence, I ask, "What about yours?"

He looks me up and down, but not with the same gaze that he used in the past. Not the loving, caring, sometimes predatory, look that he used. Now it has turned into a bored, slightly hurt look. Maybe he is disappointed. Maybe I am too boring for him, maybe I am too clingy, maybe I get too jealous. Maybe he was disappointed that he couldn't fix me, or maybe he is upset with himself because he thought this would last. This. This four letter word is all that is left of us. This and the pair of us acting, playing house, pretending to still be the way we were. The way I want us to be. The way I want to remember us.

He lowers his gaze and replies, "Same as usual." I don't want to sound cliché, but maybe I am. My heart doesn't feel broken. It feels as though someone cut it up, sewed it back together, and tore it apart again. I realize I haven't said anything for a while, and I realize I haven't taken a proper breath for a that long either.

I take in a shaky breath and reply, "Well, I am going to get something to eat." I look at him harder, more desperate than ever, with the last of the hope left in my body. I take a risk in asking, "Do you want to come with?"

He looks down and his hands clench as he replies, "I was actually going to take a shower. You go without me." He smiles his ever magnificent smile, except now it has turned dark. His lips have a sad twinge to them as he starts walking to the stairs. I look down at the Chairman and I slowly take him off my lap as I get up and walk to the door. I slam the door behind me as I walk down the stairs of the apartment. I push open the final door and walk outside to see it is pouring. I don't care. I look around as I walk. I watch the beautiful storm swirling around me: the beautiful lightning, the following cracks of thunder, the singing wind. It is all so perfect. I am in love with this storm and I walk slowly, so I can be a part of it while it lasts. I keep walking and suddenly I realize that I am not on my normal route to Taki's. I am walking nowhere I have been before. Suddenly, I realize I am completely and utterly lost. The best part is: I don't care.

I continue walking and feeling the beauty of the storm on my coat, but I decide I want to be closer to the storm and the rain, so I find my way up to a beautiful hill, where I have a perfect view of the storm. I hear a voice in my head, telling me to snap out of it, but I ignore it. It sounds like Magnus. After standing on the hill for a while, I start walking again. I walk on the street, finding a bench, and sitting on it. I hear the voice again, this time, louder. I close my eyes and breathe in heavily. I feel a sudden warmth surround my arm and I open my eyes.

There is a dark, perfectly manicured, soft hand on my arm. I don't have to look up to know who it is, so I don't. "Alec," he says carefully, "you are soaked." I continue to ignore the voice in my head. The one that still cares about me. The one that I make up in my head to hear what I want. "Alec." It says more urgently. "Answer me. Please. Let's go back." I shake my head. The voice in my head cares about me. Magnus doesn't. "We need to talk," he adds as I finally open my eyes, but I shut them as soon as I opened them when I feel the tears trying to invade. I feel him grab my hand and try to pull me up with him, and I know I can't fight anymore. I give up. I give up trying to pretend. I give up constantly attempting to make him love me again. I stand up and follow him as he leads me home.

We don't speak as we make our way home. When we walk into the apartment building, he keeps looking forward, so much the opposite of the first night I came over here. Every other time I have come here, I have been excited, happy, or at least with the knowledge that I was coming home to someone who loved me. Someone who I knew wanted to be with me, to comfort me, to help me in any way possible.

Now, we walk up the stairs as though we are suddenly strangers who have been forced together and don't particularly like one another. I keep my eyes on him, taking in his magnificence, even when he is hurting. That is one thing I have always loved about him and I probably always will. When we come to the door of his apartment, he opens it and waits for me to walk in before following me. I stand there awkwardly and wait. For anything. Just for him to tell me he still loves me, for him to tell me he wants me to stay, for him to tell me I was wrong in thinking otherwise.

Instead, he just stares at me for a moment. The long pause of silence, of us waiting, for whatever it is we are waiting for. I continue staring at the floor as he stares at me. I look up and he says, "Alec, we need to talk." He gives me a serious look and I am sure I see his eyes flicker, something I have noticed him doing in the past, only when the situation is dire. I look at him, really look at him, with a look that tells him to go on. He simply says, "I'm sorry."

I give him a look as if I don't know what he means, "What for?"

He replies with an indignant look, "I think you know what for." I give him another look and he sighs, "We haven't been… the same as before. I have noticed, I know you have noticed. Alec, I just… I don't know what to say." He tries to look at me and I meet him in a gaze. Though, this gaze is mixed between my love for him, and his oppressiveness. This gaze is of no hope. This is the gaze of someone giving up.

My chest constricts and I can't breathe. My body feels cold and feel goosebumps forming all over my body. I glance at the ground, then look straight at him. I manage to choke out, "Just say it."

He looks at me with sorrow and clenches his teeth for a moment. "I just don't feel the same about us anymore."

I look at the ground and snarl back, "Just say it. Say you don't love me. Tell me you love him instead." Then, my heart contricts even tighter and I blink back the tears trying to invade my face. I feel him walking closer to me and I take a step back quicker than ever. "Say it!" I yell. I start making ungodly noises and trying to breathe, but failing. Then, I realize I am sobbing.

**Magnus POV:**

Shit. He is sobbing. I feel like the lowest lifeform to ever live. He has only cried in front of me once. That was when Max died. And it wasn't like this. Nowhere as intense and heartbreaking as this. But I have to do this. I have to say it, otherwise we will just go on pretending. We will not be happy as we were and we will hate ourselves for it. I want to walk over to him, to comfort him, to tell him it will be okay. I say, "Alexande-"

"Don't. Don't tell me it will be okay. Don't say it, if you know it's not true," he said with such a calm, low voice that my heart was shattered. "And _don't_ call me that."

I stare at him. He is a mess and I am the cause. I take a moment and say, "I am so sorry. You want me to say it?" I take a second to watch his reaction, "You are right. I do love him. But I love you, too. Just not the same way." I can't believe I am saying this. Why am I saying these things? Why can't we just go back to the way things were before?

He looks at me with distraught eyes and breathes, "How? How can you say you love me, and do this?"

I stare for a moment and reply, "Because I do love you. It's just not the same."

He gives me a look asking what the hell is that supposed to mean, but he just looks at the door and starts walking toward it. I catch him before he bolts, "Don't." I say, but he pulls his arm out of my grasp.

The look he gives me is of desperation and his pleading blue eyes stare at me. "Don't. Touch. Me." And he is gone.

**Alec's POV:**

I throw myself down the stairs and run out of the building, look back long enough to make sure Magnus isn't following me, and I starting walking. I try to process what has happened, but it doesn't seem to make any kind of sense to me. It doesn't sink in that I just lost the love of my life to my brother. I constantly have to remind myself to breathe as I see that I am on autopilot and it brought me to the place I know. The place I always go when things happen. The place I went after Max. This has always been the second place I go to. First place would be Magnus, but not anymore.

I walk over to the beautiful, gargantuan tree that stands in the middle of the grass. I put my hand to it and feel the bark. It is still wet from the storm. I remember the storm, though it seems like a millions years have passed since then. I start climbing the tree branches and I concentrate on getting to the top. When I arrive at my destination, I feel free because I am on the top of the tree and no one can touch me. I spend most of the night there, then I realize that the sun has long passed gone down and it is cold and dark. I stare as I try to think. I can't. I feel as if my mind is blank.

I start my way down, branch by branch, and I start to slip, but I catch myself. I end up getting a little cut up, but I don't have my steele, so I don't bother. I start walking back to the apartment and I trip a couple of times on the way. I look at the apartment once I get there and I walk up the stairs, dreading what is to happen. I open the door into the flat and I see no one immediately.

I hear an all-too-familiar voice, "Alec?" I turn to look at him, and he stares into my boring eyes with his cat ones.

I open my eyes and close them. I don't want to run away again. I can't look that weak. We need to just get this over with. "Yeah?"

He runs over to me, puts his arm around me, and kisses me. For a moment, I forget everything that has happened. I forget that he no longer loves me. I forget that I am supposed to be leaving soon, and never coming back. I lean into the kiss and I feel the warmth and comfort I have been searching for. I feel his arms around me tighten and I put my arms around him tighter. We continue kissing for about five minutes with a comforting feeling. Then, he backs away and looks down for a moment. "Magnus?" I ask as he looks back up.

He seems to really look at me and he exclaims, "Alexander! What the hell did you do to yourself?" He comes back to me and starts thumbing my skin and the bloody scratches on it. He looks at me, and when I don't answer, he just says, "Oh, Alexander." Then, he starts moving his fingers on my skin again, but this time I feel his magic radiating through my whole body. When I look back at my skin, it is healed. Like it never happened.

Then, I remember everything that has happened. I back away from him and ask, "Magnus? What are you doing?"

He backs away a step and gives me a sorrowful look. "I am sorry, Alec… I shouldn't- I was just worried."

I look at the floor for what seems like the millionth time today and nod my head, as if I understand completely. I feel the weight on my chest again as I stand there. He continues to look at me, "Alec, I don't know what to do now. I will be honest."

I look at him, but only for a second, and I feel my heart convulsing again. I shake my head as I look at the ground. "And you- you think I do?" I asked desperately.

He takes a step closer, but not so we are touching again. "Alex- I-" he starts, but it seems I am not the only one lost for words.

I shake my head back and forth and try not to break down again. I look him straight in the eye and reply, "I think I should leave."

He jerks his head up at me, as if he is surprised, but he isn't. He knew exactly what I would say. He knew exactly what would happen. "Is that what you want?"

He went too far with that, so I defensively growl back, "No. That is not what I want! How can you look at me and ask that? Of course that is not what I want!" I clench my fists and tell myself to breathe.

He looks back at me and replies, "I know. I am so stupid. I am so sorry, Alec." He stands there, looking like he might speak again, but remaining quiet.

I look at the ground, then back at him. "So," I breathe, "I will." And I walk over to the bedroom, grab my Steele, my Witchlight, my copy of the Codex, and I walk to the door. He follows me and when I get to the door, he comes closer to me and hugs me tightly. I choke back the sobs that are raging in my chest. I sigh into his neck and puts my arms around him. Then, I say, "I'll be back tomorrow for the rest." I back up and walk through the open door.

**Magnus' POV:**

He's gone. The one I said I would never leave. The one I said was the only one for me. What a piece of shit I am. I recover enough from the shock to sit down on the couch with the Chairman. I stroke his soft fur and I try to sleep, but I can't calm my brain down enough. I close my eyes for a while and try to breathe. Eventually, I fall asleep thinking about a pair of piercing blue eyes.

**Alec's POV:**

I am lying in my bed thinking about those cat eyes that have always meant the most to me. When I first walked into the Institute, Isabelle bombarded me with questions, but then she realized it was no use and it was too soon for those questions. She smiled at me, hugged me, and sent me to bed. So here I am. In my room, on my bed.

I feel for my phone as I hear a knock on the door. I have only been in here for an hour, I lay there, as if asleep. The knocking turns into loud banging until the voice on the other side of the door says, "Alec. Either open the door, or I will open it."

I sigh and I trudge over to the door and slide it open. It is Jace. First when I look at him, he is my brother. Then, he is the monster that stole Magnus from me. _No, _I tell myself, _Magnus is in love with him, Jace loves Clary. Right? _I walk back over and sit on my bed with my shoulders slumped. He shuts the door and sits next to me. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Isabelle is worried sick that you are going to up and disappear or something and we have no idea what the hell is going on with you. What is wrong?" He asked.

I keep my eyes on the floor as I shake my head. "I can't," I reply as my voice shakes.

He asks, "Can't what? Tell your brother, your best friend, your parabatai about why you look like you are going to go on a rampage? Or have you already done that part? You look like _shit, _Alec, so please, tell me what is wrong, so I can help."

I snap, "You can't help."

He looks at me with hurt, "Why not? I always help you. Why not now?"

I can't. I try to breathe, but I just yell, "Because you can't! Because it's you, it's not me! It has always been you! It will always be you! You are the perfect, gorgeous, amazing one, I am just-" I cut off, trying to breathe, but my head collapses into my hands as I break. I can't take this. "Please. Just- Just get out," I mutter into my hands.

I hear, "Ale-"

"Get out!" I yell louder as I hear him sigh and walk out, slamming the door. Then, I try to calm my breathing, but I lay down on the bed and I hear Jace shouting and Isabelle arguing with him.

"What the hell, Jace? I told you to leave him alone!"

"He needs to talk to someone, Izzy. Normally, he comes to me with these things! I don't understand why this is any different."

"Jace, I have a feeling this is completely different."

"But he said is was me, it is always me. What does he mean?"

"How the hell do I know, Jace? Look, I am sorry. I just got worked up. He worries me sometimes. And I haven't seen him like this since…" Then, it is quiet. I close my eyes and everything is black as I fall into a wonderful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I open my eyes, I feel nauseous, like I was at Magnus' party that one time. I try to sit up, but my head is spinning and I feel like I can't sit up without falling over again. I slowly sit up with my arms on both sides of my body to brace myself. I sit up and run to the bathroom connected to my room. I make it to the bathroom toilet and start throwing up. _Ugh, _I think, _I haven't thrown up like this since that party._

After about a half hour in the bathroom, I hear Isabelle yelling from my bedroom door. I sigh as she walks into the bathroom. "Alec?" She gives me a look of concern. She rushes over to me and puts her hands on my back like my mother did when I was kid. Like Magnus has done every other time since then. I close my eyes as she says, "I will get you water. Okay? I will be right back." I nod and she is gone again. I hear voices talking in the other room: Jace and Izzy again. Jace comes in with a cup of water and says, "Man, you do look terrible."

I try and fail at rolling my eyes because of the exhaustion. My eyes droop as I ask, "Where is Isabelle?"

He hands me the cup and replies, "Take this."

I take it and say a little louder, "Where is Isabelle?"

He sighs and replies, "She went to call Magnus. She figured you would want him to be here and vice versa." My eyes widen. _What?!_ I look at the Jace and start to stand up. I attempt to walk to the door, wobbling the whole time. Suddenly, Jace grabs me and says, "No. You need to stay sitting. Not standing and moving. You moron."

"No. Tell Isabelle not to call Magnus," I sputter, just saying his name hurts.

Jace gives me a knowing look. "Okay, you can stop with the denial of your relationship. I thought we were over this-"

I glare at him and state, "I am not denying our relationship. Tell Iz not to call him! Go! Get out! Or I will!"

He sighs, gives me a patented annoyed confused look, and walks out. I stare at the floor and the crushing realization that I have to see Magnus again today comes over me. I feel the air sucked out of my already heavy lungs as I start breathing shallower and shallower breaths. I close my eyes and continue to sit on the solid, cold tile of the floor. I hear fast footsteps and Isabelle walks back in. "Alec?! What the _hell _is going on. You freaked out on Jace last night, you don't want Magnus here, and you look like shit!" I breathe and shake my head. "No," she continues, "you already pulled the "too miserable to answer my questions" last night. Just tell me. Jace isn't here. It's just me. Please. You are freaking me out."

I sigh as I try to calm down enough to talk. "Magnus and I broke up." I look down at the floor.

Her facial expressions change from confused, to shocked, to anger. "What?"I just nod because I can't bear to say it again. "Alec? Why?"

I take in a shaky breath, "Because he is in love with… someone else." I finish lamely.

She raises her already high eyebrows and gives me a hurt look. "Oh. I-" she takes a step closer, "Alec, I didn't know. I am so sorry."

_How could you know?_ I think to myself and say, "Well, I have to go." I start to walk to the door, but she stops me.

"Go where?" she grabs my shoulders, "By the Angel, you are sick as hell and you need to rest at home."

I sigh as I look at the ground, "I told him I would come to get my stuff at the apartment. I have to."

She gives me a defiant, but understanding look. "Fine, but you better come home safe, or I will kill him." I nod as I leave to get dressed in my holy, black sweater, my torn jeans, and my worn out black boots. I storm out of the institute, so Jace won't try to talk to me again.

**Magnus' POV:**

I am laying in my bed with the Chairman, my only friend, laying on me. I hear the door open and close and I listen carefully to identify my intruder. I hear the clunking of boots as they walk over to the living area and start looking around. I open my eyes as I decide to investigate. Then, I come to a realization: Alexander is supposed to come today. That is most likely the poor shadowhunter boy, whose heart I have broken on many occasions. I sigh as I stroke the cat. Then, I hear footsteps downstairs for a few minutes. After that, I hear footsteps climbing the stairs to this bedroom. He opens the door and the Shadowhunter walks in. I look at him and he looks terrible. His eyes have dark circles under them, his face is paler than usual, his whole body is visibly shaking, and his eyes are drooping, the light gone out of them.

**Alec's POV:**

He is here. I was so hoping I would be able to get in, get my stuff, and get out. But here he is: staring at me with his piercing green eyes, lying in the bed, that we have so many memories, with the Chairman lying on his stomach. I stare at him for a moment and it only takes a second to realize he isn't wearing his normal glitter, makeup, flamboyant clothes, etc. As I continue gawking at him, he looks at me as well and finally says, "Alexander."

My heart starts to break again. _Alexander, he said. That is all there is to say, I guess._ "Magnus. I didn't know you-" I start to apologize.

"It's fine. I know why you are here," he replies without moving. I stand there, frozen in place. "Alec?" he asks.

"Sorry," I mutter as I start looking around for my belongings. I spend a couple silent minutes picking things up and putting them in my bag. I go into the closet and start taking my clothes. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I spin around, accidentally hitting my knee on the hard door. I wince and look at Magnus, who stands close to my now. Right in front of me. I can touch him, if I want. _No, I can't. _

"Alexander," he moves his hands from my shoulders to both sides of my neck. "You are sick." He slowly kisses my forehead and I am too dazed to respond. He pulls me closer to him as he cradles me like a child. He pulls me onto the bed and continues holding me like that for what seems like hours. Then, I back my head away for a moment and mumble, "Magnus. What- What are you d-"

He stops me and says, "Alec, I don't know. All I know is right now I feel the need to be with you. To hold you. To kiss you." He looks at me with indignant eyes that are so familiar. Then, he leans in to kiss me, passionately, but gently.

I sigh into the kiss and pull away again. "Magnus. You'll get sick."

He laughs slightly and replies by kissing me harder this time. He puts his hands on my sides and leans in closer. I feel the warmth and passion from before the fallout. Before the Jace thing. Before we lost ourselves. He rolls me on my back and continues kissing me dangerously hard. Suddenly, he gets off and backs away slightly. "Sorry. I kno-"

I loose my patience, my mind. I declare, "Magnus. Stop it! You cannot keep starting this and then backing away. You need to _stop _messing with my feelings!" I breathe and suddenly, I feel very dizzy. I lean my head back into the pillows.

He responds with, "Alexander, that is not what I was talking about. I was going to say that I know you are sick and hurt right now, so I should take it easy."

I blush as I realize what a moron I am. "Oh. Right… Sorry…" I mutter as he reaches down and kisses me slightly again.

Then, he lays down next to me and asks, "Do you need anything? Water? Anything?"

I laugh the best I can with my dry, crackly throat. "Water, I guess. Please."

He laughs and starts to get up to leave. He is gone for a few minutes, when he comes back and carefully hands me the glass of water. He pulls off my boots and I give him a questioning look as he covers me with five separate blankets. "Because I know you get cold. And you are sick." He responds to my thoughts and I already feel the need to pass out. My eyes flutter closed as I feel him press one more kiss to my lips and he breathed, "I missed you. Alexander." Then, I fell into the most peaceful sleep I have had in months.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the comforting scent of Magnus and the feeling of being whole again. I feel strong arms around my body and I can't control the smile that comes to my face. His face is peaceful, calm, content. His lips are turned upward with a hint of a smile. I close my eyes and scrunch my nose as I feel the headache come back. I sigh softly and nudge my face into the crook of Magnus' neck. I start shivering as I try to snuggle in as close to his natural warmth as I can. He shifts slightly and glides his hand from around my shoulders down to my hips. I smile and continue laying there until he opens his eyes.

His eyes have a rested look to them when he flutters them open. He smiles as soon as he sees me and that makes me blush for unknown reasons. He tightens his grip, which I don't mind because I am still shivering. He rubs his face into my neck and he is so warm. He mumbles, "Feeling better?"

I feel embarrassed that I cannot stop smiling. I reply, "Much."

He hums, "Mmmmm, that's goooood." He tilts his head back and kisses me softly. Then, he kisses my forehead and says, "You are still sick, you little liar." He smirked.

"Mmmm, maybe," I reply, "But I don't want to move." I start to laugh, then stop because it hurts my chest and my throat.

He starts to pull himself away from me and says, "You don't have to move. I will get you whatever you need. I-" I shut him up by grabbing his arm and pulling him down on top of me. I kiss him as he tries to protest, but he gives in because he knows that is what I want. I smile a little into the kiss. "What's so funny?" He starts, but he breaks off when I continue kissing him more passionately. I reach my hands up his shirt as he continues to tug my hair. Then, my stomach starts grumbling and making unforgivable, ungodly noises. Magnus moves back a bit and chuckles, "I will get you food. What do you want? Anything."

I hold in a laugh and reply, "You really don't have to-"

"Chinese, then," he says decisively and I internally laugh at his insaneness that I love. He turns to me and plants a quick kiss on my head. "Do you not want me to move?" He laughs as I realize I still have my arms wrapped around him. I blush and smile shyly, but I don't let go. I hide my face in his neck as he laughs. "Fine." He laughs again and I hear a whooshing noise. I breathe in his scent, but it is covered by the now blatant stench of chinese takeout. I open one eye and pull away, but only for a moment. Then, I decide I would rather lay here than eat. He seems to understand that, so he pulls back for a second and pulls the boxes on his lap. He smiles as he opens a box and pulls a piece of chicken out on chopsticks. He holds it right in front of my mouth. I try not to smile, but it is difficult. I think about it for a second, and decide to open my mouth. He puts the chicken in my mouth and I try not to choke on my laughter. I have to look away as I chew and he grins his bright, wide smile.

When I finish chewing, he is still grinning as he tries to feed me another bite. I open my mouth and yawn. I hide my face in his neck again as I yawn. "Way to ruin the moment, Lightwood." I can't help but laugh at this. I nudge his neck more with my nose and he starts laughing as I smile.

"Mm sorry…" I mumble into his neck. He laughs and I can feel the vibration of his laughter through his body.

"Tired, darling?" he asks as he pulls the blankets up further to cover me.

"Mm, little…" I start as my eyes close completely and everything is black.

_I am running. I don't know where I am going, but I run past some trees, a rock, a couple of signs warning me away, and some other random stuff. I keep running until I find Magnus, the person I am always looking for. I smile at him and run to be with him, but he is already in the arms of the one and only, Jace Herondale. I stop in my tracks as my heart shatters and I scream. _

I wake up to the feeling of emptiness. I look around and I am in Magnus' bed, but the sheets are empty. Magnus is not with me in the bed. I breathe heavily and get out of the lonely bed. I open the door and quietly walk down the stairs. When I get down the stairs, I look around and see a familiar figure in the doorway of the kitchen. Magnus looks at me and smiles a little. Then, after looking at me, realizing my facial expressions, he comes closer and asks, "What is wrong?" I shake my head in reply as he comes closer and hugs me to his chest. "Alexander?"

"You- I- I didn't know…" I say without thinking.

"What?" he replies with concern.

"Nothing. I didn't know where you were… I was… worried…" I say.

He hugs me closer, "Sorry, darling, I couldn't sleep. I came down here to walk around a bit. I was just downstairs," he smiles sadly, "Bad dream?"

"The worst," is all I say. He hugs me tighter and kisses my forehead softly. "Why don't we both try to go back to sleep? Comfy bed, comfy boyfriends, comfy blankets? Hmm?" I laugh as he grabs my hand to lead me back upstairs.

When we get upstairs, he crawls into bed and motions for me to do the same. I lay down and he covers me with the blankets as he kisses my forehead. I rest my head on his chest as he puts his arms around my waist. He leans down and kisses me on the lips softly. "Try to get some sleep." I feel my eyes drooping and I fall back into the land of sleep.

_In this dream, I am standing in the Institute and I walk through the halls to my room. When I get to my room, I see my brother, Max standing there. He smiles at me and say, "It was your fault. You left me." I widen my eyes as I run into my room and slam the door behind me. I go to lay on the bed, but Jace is there with Magnus. I run away as I yell. _

I wake up in a flash as I start breathing especially heavy. Magnus shifts beside me and his cat eyes open. He puts his arms around me and I let him pull me into his warm body. He holds me tightly and says, "Alexander, sweetheart, you are shaking."

I close my eyes and put my face in his neck. When I start breathing properly, I say, "Magnus. I think we need to talk."

He looks at me, surprised, and replies, "Of course."

I sit up slightly, and move my head off of him. "We never really talked about… The whole… The Jace thing…" I look at him for a second and glances away a moment.

He replies, "We didn't. What is there to say?" He looks down a second and continues staring straight at me, making me nervous.

"Well- I mean… We just kind of got back together out of nowhere and I have no idea how you feel about him. I mean, first you were in love with him. Then, you suddenly changed your mind. I mean- I just-" I splutter.

"Alexander. I had feelings for your brother, which if I remember we have in common. I was confused, but I know where I belong now," he says.

I blush and interject, "I do not have feelings for Jace. I haven't for years-"

"Yes, but you got over them and we dealt. So why is this not the same?" he sounds slightly more upset than before.

"I- I guess you are right about that… But it's just-"

"Weird? Upsetting? You feel jealous? Yeah, I know all of that. But I will get over it and we will be fine, okay?" He replies.

I sigh as I turn on my side and he sighs as well and scoots closer, trying to spoon me. I smile a little and say, "I can not go back to sleep."

He seems to purr, "Really? Me either. Not with you staring at me with those seductive blue eyes." I blush and he flips me over so he can pin me to the bed. He starts kissing me wildly and his hands start exploring my body.


End file.
